


Remember When You Were Mine

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the news of the death of Thorin reaches Thranduil, the Elvenking loses himself in fond memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Man le trasta = What troubles you
> 
> Hiro Thorin hîdh ab 'wanath = May Thorin find peace after death

When Legolas brought the news of the death of the King under the Mountain to the Elvenking, Thranduil was not in the slightest surprised to find himself saddened. He might have found Thorin particularly stubborn and proud for a dwarf, and they had definitely had their quarrels and hadn't separated as friends in a very long time. Yet, Thorin had a special place in Thranduil’s heart, because no matter how much hatred had grown between the two kings, you can only hate someone whom you have the capacity to love.

Before Smaug, and before Thrór deceived Thranduil of what was rightfully his, series of events lead to several heated encounters between the young dwarven princeling and the King of the Woodland Realm. Thranduil couldn't exactly pinpoint why he had craved for the young prince in the first place, because the Elvenking appreciated beauty above anything else, and Thorin was never a beauty. He was tall for a dwarf, yes, handsome, and lean compared to other dwarfs, but his face carried no real beauty. There was no softness to be seen in the contours of his face; except for maybe his eyes, and … ah, yes, Thranduil remembered. His _smile_.

Now his smile truly was beautiful, and that’s what really captured Thranduil’s attention. He wasn't generous with his smiles, he mostly reserved them for Thranduil behind closed doors; but Thranduil only needed to see it once before he was completely mesmerized. While Thranduil usually went for what he wanted, and cared little for the opinions of others, he had no plans whatsoever to actually go for Thorin, because beautiful smile or not, he was indeed still a dwarf. But coincidence would have it they met later that evening. It was late, and Thranduil only met a few patrolling dwarves on his late night stroll through Erebor, but suddenly realized he was lost; too captured in his own thoughts to mind where he put his feet. Whether by fate or chance, it was Thorin who discovered the lost Elvenking, and offered to escort him back to his chambers. 

Once at the doors of Thranduil's chambers, it was obvious to him Thorin wanted to say something - probably bid him goodnight - but the young dwarf was enthralled by the tall and gracious elf's beauty, and he couldn't utter a word. 

"Would you maybe," Thranduil surprised himself saying, "join me for a glass of wine?" It wasn't what he had opted for, but it was what came out of his treacherous mouth. His voice was even rid of that coldness it usually carried, and had a soft edge to it instead. Eyeing Thorin closely, he could almost see an inner battle going on there, on whether to accept the offer or not. "I would offer you ale, as that seems to be your-" 

"Wine is fine," Thorin said quickly. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Thranduil replied smoothly, opening the door and leading Thorin into his candlelit chamber. The rest happened in a blur - Thranduil didn't even remember who had made the first move, just Thorin's lips against his, before he even got the chance to pour those two glasses of wine. He remembered with fondness the prince's gentle hands on his body, the way he had touched Thranduil in all the right places, the feeling of his mouth on the tip of his pointy ear. How completely drowned Thorin had been in Thranduil's exquisite beauty, and how he in the afterglow became dedicated to map out Thranduil's entire body with his hands and tongue. It was that night the dwarf, despite all odds, stole a piece of the Elevenking's heart. 

The visits became regular after that, throughout Thranduil's entire stay. Thorin would come after nightfall, and spend hour upon hour in Thranduil's bed, and right before dawn, he would - drenched in sweat after their lovemaking - make his way quietly back to his own private chambers. 

What they had was something deeper than mere lust; there was devotion in each caress, love in each kiss, and their eyes glistened with true desire. The words were never spoken because their love was of a treacherous kind, and their love for one another would only survive behind closed doors. There was no hope for their love in the outside world, but the silence between them in the afterglow spoke of a false and foolish promise of endless love and devotion. 

The morning of Thranduil's last day in Erebor, was the first and last time the elf and dwarf would part as lovers, friends, equals. After Thranduil's depature, his heart would long - _ache_ , even - for Thorin, and while Thranduil was patient, the thought of Thorin's strong hands on him made him restless. But love abruptly turned to hate after Thrór's treachery, when Thranduil saw his lover choice to stand by his grandfather's side with his head held high, when the King denied Thranduil what was rightfully his. That hate was only to be deepened by Thorin after Thranduil's betrayal; refusing to assist the dwarves when Smaug came to claim Erebor and its treasures. 

But now that he had fallen, there was no place for hate. Despite all his wrongs, he would remember Thorin for who he truly was. A lover, a friend, an equal. 

"Adar," Legolas said worriedly, squeezing Thranduil's shoulder gently, "man le trasta?" 

"Hiro Thorin hîdh ab 'wanath," Thranduil said softly, "all that remains now is his memory."

And hidden, deep within his heart, _his_ memory of Thorin Oakenshield would remain until the end of all days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
